Drama Starts Here
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: I decided to switch things up a bit. This time, instead of Edward being the popular jock and Bella being the nerd, it's the other way around. Nerdy Edward is content with his life until he meets Bella. Their worlds collide and feelings can no longer hide.


**_Lately, I've been reading alot of stories that envolve Bella being a nerd and Edward being the hot jock. I'm not saying anything bad about them, honestly. I think they're great! I love them actually. But, today a little thought popped into my head. What if this time, Bella was the popular one? And Edward was the nerd? Well I did a lot of thinking and debating on whether or not this was a good idea. So I decided to go along with it and see what you guys thought. So please leave me a review and let me know.=] Oh! And they are all vampires! Can you picture a nerdy vampire? Better yet. Can you picture, Edward being a nerdy vampire?_**

**Edward's POV:**

Out of all the Monday mornings that I've faced, this one seemed to make me the most anxious. After spending freshmen year home schooled alone and sophmore year in Italy, I could tell that things were going to be rough. I pulled on a pair of brown pants that didn't look too dressy. I then moved to my closet and picked out a blue and white striped collared shirt. Before heading downstairs I picked up my glasses of the nightstand. I pulled open my bedroom door, running into Emmett. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged a little. "I was just wondering what you were going to wear at your first day back." He scanned me up and down. "Dude. Next time..." He patted my shoulder. "...let me help you pick out your outfit." He let out a small chuckle. Once he took his hand off my shoulder, he headed downstairs. I glared after him. 'Next time let me pick out your outfit'. I couldn't help, but mock him.

I let a sigh escape before following down after him. It seems like this is what my life is. Following behind Emmett. Or at least following behind one of my other siblings. All I was considered, was the nerdy Cullen. Even after being changed into a vampire. I still can't get away from the nerd title. Not that I've tried though. I'm content with who I am. There's no one to impress anyway.

"You can ride with Jasper and Alice to school." Emmett said, as soon as I set foot in the kitchen. I glanced over at the clock. Was it time to go already? It must be. I closed my eyes for a second to relax. I never really hated school, I just hate the people in it. But, maybe Forks High would be different. Emmett left the kitchen and I followed him. "It's time to head out. Everyone else is out in the garage." He said.

Esme stopped me from going outside. "Hey, I know its the middle of the semester, but I just want you to have fun. Okay? Have fun and don't let anyone get to you." She hugged me tightly. It always nice have Esme as our motherly figure. I smiled at her, closing the door behind me.

When I reached the garage, my eyes grew wide. "Wow." The thought of pulling up to school in Alice's mercedes was very flattering. At least people might think I'm cool if I have a nice ride. I had to chance to get a car, but I didn't. I actually like riding my bike around town. And not having to pay for gas is nice too. "Get in Edward. We're already going to be late." Alice motioned me over.

I smiled brightly. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all. Who knows. I might make a lot of friends on the first day. I climbed in the backseat, trying to get cozy. When I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett smiled. I gave a slight wave to him. I was worrying for nothing. Today was going to be great.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Bella's POV:**

Jessica and I pulled up to the Forks High parking lot, in my new 2009 yellow camero. I grinned as guys passing by, smiled at me. "This car was such a great investment." I stated, while cutting the engine. I made a few touch ups to my hair and make-up in the rear-view mirror. Jessica was busy digging through her prada bag. "Oh my god! I totally forgot my eyeliner." She said, sadly.

I reached in the back seat for my bags. "Don't worry. I have back-ups." I started digging through my make-up bag too. "Here." I handed her my new bold black eyeliner pencil. She smiled at me. "You're the best friend ever, Bella." I shook my hair out a bit, before grining. "I know."

It's the first day back at school after winter break. Time for a new semester. Great. I jumped a little when Jessica let out a squeak. "Oh my! Look at Emmett Cullen! He looks great! He must've been working out over break." She beamed. I rolled my eyes. "Emmett is so ancient history, Jess." I replied, annoyed. Jessica shrugged. "Sometimes history can repeat itself."

I pushed open my door. "Not with me it doesn't." I stuck me legs out first and then climbed out of the car. I looked over the top of the car to make eye contact with Jessica. "Besides. Emmett is with Rosalie. I would never try to steal a guy from anyone."

She made a disqusted face and my eyes moved to meet her gaze. Alice Cullen had just pulled up in her black merecedes. Of course, Jasper Hale was with her. But so was someone else. A tall guy with brown hair got out from the back doors. He was wearing glasses and met the title of a nerd. "Ew. Where did the Cullen's pick up him?" Jessica asked, laughing.

I laughed too. "Who knows."

"He's probably their housekeeper or something." Jessica tried.

We both closed our doors and met at the hood of the car. I couldn't help, but stare at him. I knew everyone at this school. So, why didn't I know the Cullen's new friend? Alice smiled at me, while Jasper gave me a slight wave. I smiled back at both of them, still wondering who this guy was. He turned his head and my eyes met his. A nervous smile slid across his lips, before he looked away. "I don't know who he is, but I'm sure I'll find out later."

With that, Jessica and I hurried inside at the sound of the first bell.

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Edward's POV:**

The first bell sounded through the parking lot. I continued to stare at one of the girls who hurried with her friend to get inside. "Edward?! Hello, you coming or not?!" I was knocked back to my senses and hurried to catch up with him. I waited until Emmett and I were semi-alone. "Hey, Emmett. Who were those two girls you were smiling at?" I asked.

Emmett grinned. "They were Bella and Jessica."

"Which was which?" I asked.

He stopped and gave me another grin. "Bella was the one driving the car. She's the most popular girl at this school. She's beautiful and very fun loving. The other one is her best friend, Jessica. She's more like the under study to Bella. Why?"

I shurgged. "Just wondering."

"Sure you were."

We walked to the main office to get my schedule. Apparently, I had first period Art with him. I couldn't get this Bella girl off my mind. She was beautiful, just like Emmett said. "Dude. What is with you all of sudden?" Emmett asked, slapping me on the back.

"Nothing."

Emmett smiled. "It's Bella, isn't it?"

I shrugged, trying to hide my smile. "Maybe."

"Well... do you want to meet her?"

The smile on my face got wider. "Yeah." I gushed.

Emmett opened up the door to room 403. The first person I could tell this was Art class by all paints. I spotted Bella sitting in the back row. "Today is you're lucky day, bro."


End file.
